was that supposed to happen
by timeturneruser
Summary: harry becomes one with the dragons in the 4th task
1. Chapter 1

**Harry was in the middle of the first task and he was facing of against a dragon and he needed to get a fake golden egg. He lost the dragon when it ran into the bridge and he saw it was hurt he couldn't just leave it. He landed next to it and started to pull the rubble off of her as he passed her face he rubbed her snout and didn't realize he spoke in the snake language " I am sorry they forced me to compete. They forced you to protect a fake egg it isn't right I know anther dragon lost her eggs it is most upsetting." **

**He was glad there wasn't a time limit right now he didn't care that he would get the lowest score. He jumped when he heard the dragon roar but realized it spoke " it seems like we are all pawns in this world." **

**He smiled and kept working and finally looked her over and realized she had a broken wing and he placed a hand on it. He remembered McGonagall saying it was all about intent with magic he closed his eyes and focused on healing the wing. He heard the bones pop and the dragon cry out in pain but when he opened is eyes he saw the dragon was healed. **

**Harry picked up his broom but the Dragon lowered her head and kneeled he bowed and climbed onto her back. He flow with her back to the arena and landed and people were shocked he hopped off and grabbed the golden egg. But he stopped and looked at the other egg and something cried out for him to touch it. He touched the egg the dragon he just rode looked at him confused but the dragon hatched. The mother didn't get a chance the dragon hatchling bumped Harry's hand.**

**Harry felt s tingling in his mind and felt renewed in power and strength he grabbed his forehead as it burned. He then could feel fading away and then he felt for a brief second the evil go away and then was replaced by anther presence. A mark appeared on his hand he looked down at it confused. Then he heard a faint ' food' In his mind and then realized the mark and the prescience were related to the baby dragon.**

**He didn't see his score marked but he did see the dragon handlers coming in when they went to take the young dragon he refused. " the youngling will be fine you must take care of it for you see you are a dragon rider." **

**He heard of those but couldn't believe it then the handler tried again and slapped his hand away from the hatchling. Dumbledore came down " Harry I know you don't want to give it up but you must it is there's." **

**Harry turned to the headmaster and showed him his palm " no you see the Dragon is mine I must take care of it." **

**Dumbledore looked at the mark confused but a red haired dragon handler know what it meant. " we cant take the dragon away because it is Harry's familiar and he is also the new dragon rider." **

**People heard that and gasped but Harry ignored them the cries of food were becoming annoying. " dobby." The house elf popped in " please go get me some raw beef strips small enough for hatchling dragon." **

**The house elf vanished and came back with them he slowly feed them to the Dragon he walked away. He passed the other enclosures and saw that the Welsh Green was crying over her 2 eggs he felt sorry for her." **

**He knew it could cost the dragon her life because of her depression and he knelt down by the mess. He realized it would cost me all of his magic he knelt and closed his eyes and realized that the earth was willing to give up some life force to bring them back. He focused on drawing small amounts from different sources as to not kill off something. He channeled that energy in order not to repair the eggs but bring them back fully hatched. It worked when he opened his eyes he was facing to young welsh Green hatchlings. **

**He could feel the mothers excitement he took his leave before anyone could see what he had done. He passed the forest when he felt the call to go in he followed it he felt that the presence wanted to help. He came to a open field and stood there was elves " you have done well young hatchling you have a good heart. We want to bless you with a gift." The elves each grabbed a portion of his face and focused he felt it changing. When they stepped back he took off his glasses he couldn't see with them and when he took them off he could see perfectly. He looked in the mirror they gave him he looked like them and he had the pointed ears.**

**He thought that was cool he looked up they were gone he picked his dragon and headed to the castle. He was walking up to the tower when he was stopped by the headmaster " Harry I cant let you have that creature in here he will have to stay outside." **

**Harry felt it was a good thing he put a glamour around his ears " fine then I will have to stay outside." **

**He turned to leave " Harry I am sorry but school rules state that you need to be in the tower you cant it will have to be by it self." **

**He turned and yelled " NO YOU WANT IT TO DIE IT CANT LIVE OUTSIDE I CANT PROTECT IT OUTSIDE. SCHOOL RULES ALSO STATE THAT I MAY KEEP A FAMILIAR IN THE CASTLE AND THAT IS WHAT SHE IS." **

**Dumbledore was taken back he didn't expect Harry to now the school rules McGonagall came down due to the yelling but the headmaster didn't see her. " I am sorry that may be true but it is a danger I must protect the school." He went to grab the young dragon. **

**Harry grabbed the headmasters robes " Touch my dragon and you will be hurt this is your only warning." **

**Dumbledore was not going to be scared by a kid he pulled out his wand and was uttering a curse. Harry moved fast and blasted the headmaster back with fire and he ran and picked him up by his robes. He pinned him against the wall " DON'T EVER TOUCH ME OR TRY TO CURSE ME AGAIN OR YOU WILL DIE NEXT TIME." **

**He let him slide down the wall McGonagall helped him up " Albus what is your problem with Harry and the dragon." **

**He pushed her aside and fired off multiple curses aimed at Harry's back he moved out of the way so fast. He set the dragon done and ran to the headmaster dogging spells finally knocked the headmaster back with a full blast of fire. The headmaster didn't get up nor was he moving McGonagall checked him he was still alive but his wand was ash. His skin was black and his robes were hanging off in tatters. She sent a patrounus for the nurse Harry picked up his dragon and sat on the stairs and rubbed its belly.**

**Promfrey quickly moved the headmaster McGonagall walked over to Harry " I am sorry for the Headmaster actions I don't know what has gotten in him as of late. But you are not in trouble you did what you needed to do." **

**Harry nodded his head " Didn't you notice that Fawkes didn't show up both times I flamed him. He couldn't have showed up unless he no longer will see as the headmaster as good or he fought a force bond and he refused to show. " **

**McGonagall shock her head " that thought had entered my mind and it isn't good I beginning to wonder what he is up to." **

**Then he remembered a thought from when the evil left his head " I Don't think Tom Riddle is evil I think Voldmort is evil. I think he got taken over by a demon at a early age and he the demon forced riddle to split his soul so that the demon would be in more control. That would explain why he isn't died and I think Dumbledore had something to do with it. I think it also did with Grinwald the headmaster play the hero and the demon moves on to someone else and eventually they cause enough death and chaos that he can show his true colors and take over." **

**McGonagall was taken back by that " come on his 2 biggest enemies would have been my parents and they end up died. Then all of sudden I am the focus o Voldmort why because I am Dumbledore's and the demons biggest weakness and I just got stronger with the dragon."**

**She finally got it and ran off probably to get the Aurors Harry again tried heading to the towers he made it. He slept with the dragon in his bed he got up and made to breakfast and feed the dragon as much meat as it wanted when everyone came down McGonagall spoke. " Dumbledore is no longer headmaster." The whole hall gasped even the visiting schools " it turns out he was creating dark lords to defeat them and seem the hero and when they killed enough he would show up and take over you see he is the true dark lord." **

**The talking began and people whispered and finally a slytherin stood up " so you are saying Gryffindor produced 2 of the greatest dark lords in the last 100 years." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
